


Theme Of a Tragedic Revenge

by TragedicRevenge



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Broken skull, Death, Just decided to add a little cutscene idea, Reala dies, Since Reala never appears after that battle for some reason, This is supposed to be the aftermath of the final Reala battle in jod, Tw: blood. A lot of it, so much fucking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedicRevenge/pseuds/TragedicRevenge
Summary: NiGHTS beats Reala for the last time.
Kudos: 8





	Theme Of a Tragedic Revenge

NiGHTS hit the final blow on Reala, an explosion happening on impact. He coughed and tried to fan out the smoke from the explosion, looking around to make sure Reala didn't escape.

".. Hm. Seems I got him." He said to himself, about to go back to the visitors. Suddenly, NiGHTS spots a red and gray figure resembling Reala "Oh come on! How did you survive that?" He groaned and flew over to him, only to realize he was falling. Reala's energy was completely drained and he just couldn't fly for any longer.

"Reala? REALA?!" NiGHTS panicked and went as fast as he could, following the falling body with his arm extended out. He was almost there, if only he could just get a little closer. NiGHTS desperately reached out as far as he could, but missed. They were approaching the ground now, as the fall was quite long.

"No, no, no..."

NiGHTS stopped and cringed when he heard the loud slam. Reala hit the ground. After the initial second of shock, he went down to ground level to examine the damage. Reala's skull was smashed open on a metal pole, the blood pouring everywhere. A few of his bones were visibly broken. His legs were scraped and cut, along with his legs. Reala's persona mask slipped off of his broken head, into the puddle of blood.

NiGHTS picked up the persona mask, his gloves instantly soaking up blood and becoming a dark red. He stared at the once hated item. The one single thing he wanted Reala to just get rid of. The purple jester glanced back at Reala, examining more of the damage. Blood poured out of Reala's nose and mouth, his eyes shut tightly.

"... I'm sorry." NiGHTS whispered, putting the blood covered mask down, and flying back up to the visitors.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares, I won't be writing kpop anymore on here. It's just not my main interest and I want here to be for mostly my non kpop things even tho this site has been plagued by kpop.
> 
> Anyways, NiGHTS has been getting me through horrible times in my life so I decided to start writing for the series. I promise I won't write any weird "nightmarens need to mate" shit if they fuckin, they FUCKIN not mating.


End file.
